


Licorice Drops and Jelly Rolls

by bogged



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogged/pseuds/bogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble, practically gen, stupidly sugar sweet. Another from 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licorice Drops and Jelly Rolls

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know or own anyone discussed herein, as you could probably have figured out on your own, so please do not throw the book at me for defamation of character. Thank you!

They say sixteen is sweet. But sweet is for little girls who wear dresses while they swing on the monkey bars and steal kisses from boys in sandboxes. Sweet is for hugs underneath starry skies. Sweet means tickle-induced laughter, peach slices, and pink milkshakes.

Daniel Radcliffe is sixteen, and he is not sweet. He doesn't wear little dresses and he tries not to laugh when Rupert elbows his sides. He doesn't hug people (long) or eat sweets while he drinks thick, fun-coloured milkshakes (unless him and Rupert happen to share a hotel room, and they happen to a lot). Dan especially doesn't steal kisses from boys.

Not yet, anyway.


End file.
